Perfectly Broken
by BurnHaloz
Summary: For Lack Of A Better Summary: Just a new writer trying to get better with the first story I've ever written. OC story but please give it a chance. PEACE!
1. The Time Is Now

**Ok, quick A/N: This is my first story, so i don't know how it's going to get received but i hope you guys like i. I'm not too good at writing first person POV but i believed that it would be a better story that way. Anyway on with the story!**

**I don't own TAWOG or the songs used in this fanfic, just the story.**

The Time Is Now

"_Your time is up my time is now_

_You can't see me my time is now_

_It's the franchise, boy I'm shining now_

_You can't see me my time is now"_

"Ugh, it's too early," I said as I covered my ears with my pillow. I, as you probably figured out, am not a morning person. However, I've lived here long enough to know that if I let my alarm go off to long, my little cousin's gonna bur-

"GOOD MORNING HALO!" I totally called that.

"*sigh* Good morning Hailey ... and I told you not to call me that," I said turning off my phone alarm.

"So! You're not the boss of me!," she said sticking his tongue out at me.

"No thanks, I use toilet paper," I said, knowing she wouldn't get it.

"What, who said anything about toilet paper?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face that I knew was coming.

"Never mind." And that's what happens to me pretty much every morning, just with a different song.

"Whatever weirdo. Oh I almost forgot, mom wanted me to tell you to get up an-

"Get ready to meet the principal of the first school I'm ever attending," I finished for her. "Thanks Captain Obvious, but that's what my alarm was for," I said sarcastically.

She walked away because… well, because there was nothing left for her to say I suppose. Now, you're probably thinking that I have the relationship with my cousin that Harry Potter has with his, but you would be wrong. Hailey's like a little sister to me, and to her I'm her older brother. You're also probably wondering why I live with my aunt and not with my parents. Well, they died in a car crash when I was 4. It's been 8 yrs since they've died. Now I love my family as much guy but I really miss them. Oh well, no use dreaming about the past when the future is right in front of you…

XxxxxX-Time Lapse-XxxxxX

"Good mornin' Halo! You ready for your first day of school?," My Aunt Kathleen said as I was coming down the stairs.

"As ready as you can get when you're 12 and going to school for the first time…. And please stop calling me that," I asked, and very nicely I might add. My aunt can be a very energetic person, especially in the morning. Just like Hailey, nothing like me.

"Don't worry, ya gonna do just fine. And what's wrong with Halo?," my Uncle Xavier, or Uncle X, asked. There's my uncle, always optimistic, never down. He's always been a go with the flow type guy, just like me. So if you were to get suspended from school, you would want the principal to call him.

"Well, it's a girl's nickname, and a young girl at that," I answered.

"What, you afraid your girlfriend might hear it?," Hailey teased. I suppose that's payback for what I said to her earlier so I'll let it slide… for now. Besides, the jokes on her. She may be smart enough to be at the grade level she's in at here age, but she's not smart enough to know that I don't have any friends outside family.

"_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_You flew me to places I've never been_

_ Til you put me down, oh"_

"Sorry, I have to take this; it's my boss?," my aunt said kinda surprised actually.

"I thought your first day is tomorrow though," I said.

"Me too."

XxxxxX-Time Lapse-XxxxxX

Well, as it turns out my forgetful aunt was wrong on when she would be starting work. So, she took off in the only car of the house to get to work, forgetting that we still needed to meet with the principal.

"Well that sucks," I summed up.

"Well I guess your walking to school," my uncle said, reading a newspaper. I didn't blame him for not helping because there was virtually nothing for him to do.

"Or I could ride to school," I said while grabbing my dark purple backpack and skateboard.

"I thought you didn't want to bring your skateboard to school," he said. I'll admit, I don't have the best skateboard money could buy. In fact you could say that I have the worst.

"It looks as though I don't have much choice though," I said while, slyly, grabbing my iPod and ear buds.

"Alright, I'm off," I said about to walk out of the door

"But what about me!," Hailey said. She wasn't happy, as I'm sure you could tell.

"There's not enough time. Besides, you can miss one period," I said walking out.

As I was walking out, I saw a school bus drive by with a fish head sticking out of the back window.

"You can make it buddy!," he shouted. At first I thought he was talking to me, then I saw a blue cat running as fast as he could after the school bus. It was a pretty funny sight. I almost laughed until I saw him trip and fall on his face while the bus left him behind.

"Missed the bus?," I asked as I helped him up.

" …yes," he said somberly. "I've never seen you around though, did you just move here?"

"Yep, just last week. What's your name?"

"Gumball Watterson," he said as he held his hand out for me to shake

"My name i-

" HALO! SO YOU HAVE TIME FOR A TOTAL STRANGER BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TIME FOR ME! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT! I DESERVE BETTER THA-

"Alright I'm sorry ok?" big mistake.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T JUST GET TO CUT ME OFF AND SAY YOU'RE SORRY AND IT BE ALRIGHT! I WASN'T DONE YELLING YET!" Yea, she can get real angry too.

"Will you keep it down, you're gonna wake up the whole neighborhood," I said. It seemed to calm her down, for the moment at least.

"So your name is Halo?" Gumball asked.

"No, it's Burnhalo, everyone just calls me that. Either that or Burn. It's kinda embarrassing," I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Tell me about it, my middle name is Tristopher and my mom calls me Gummypuss," he said checking his watch.

"*sigh* we're gonna be late," he sighed.

"Not if we run, or better yet, not if I run," I said gathering up energy.

XxxxxX-Time Lapse-XxxxxX

"Gumball?"

"Y-y-yea?"

"Umm you can let go now," I said as I walked into the doors of the school

"Oh, yea ok," he said as he stepped down slowly.

"Probably should've told you I run that fast, sorry," I said as he stumbled a little bit

"No problem, at least we made it, anyway I'll see you later Burn"

"Alright, later." Crap, I forgot to ask him where the office is…

**Review please! Constructive Criticism appreciated **


	2. The Class

**It has come to my attention that i suck at descriptiveness and that it killed the last chapter so here's my attempt at trying to save the story before it's even started. I know this chapters a little short for the time it took me to make another one but you know how it is. ****I do (not) own TAWOG Enjoy!**

"I still can't fricking find it!," I said as I walked the empty halls of Elmore Junior High. I was still trying to find the Main Office. Or was I looking for the Attendance Office. Whatever, I'll find out sooner or later.

"So, _there_ you are. Cutting class on your first day, eh?" I turned around to see a furry slug creature with glasses with a stern look on his face. I knew one thing: I didn't like the way he was talking to me, but I knew my temper was something I couldn't afford to lose.

"I'm just a little lost. By the way, a school as big as this must have such a competent, responsible, educated principal to keep everybody in line," I said, laying the flattery pretty thick. I was hoping two things: that he was the principal and that he would buy it.

"*sigh*, flattery will get you nowhere Mr. uh ..."

"Reagan, BurnHalo Reagan, sir." I was a little disappointed that I wasn't able to smooth talk him, but I'll let it go for now.

He led me to the Attendance Office which meant, to me at least, that I wasn't getting in trouble… yet. It was right then that I realized something: the attendance office was right where I me and Gumball parted ways.

"Idiot..," I said under my breath. As soon as I said that, I realized my mistake.

"What was that Mr. Reagan?," he said with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," I mumbled. What a great start to my first day of school..

**XxxxxX-Epic Time Lapse-XxxxxX**

Well, I learned that I would be placed in Ms Simian's class. Now, I don't know about you guys, but I hate walking into a room, especially a classroom, and am the last one there or late or being brought in by the principal. Or a mixture of all three in my case. Cuz when that happens, everybody stares at you. Anyway the first thing I saw when I walked in was a baboon lady in a dress, staring at me with loving eyes. And no, I'm not talking about those motherly loving eyes. No, I'm talking about those i-wanna-get-you-in-bed-with-me kind of eyes. Before I had the chance to puke my brains out, I realized that she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at the principal, and what's worse, he was looking at her in the same way.

"Good morning Nigel," she said in a seductive voice. Or at least a wannabe seductive voice. It came out pretty awkward either way.

"You too Lucy." Apparently, this is what happens all the time. I could tell by the faces of some of the students. Speaking of faces, Ms Simian's is not one i look forward to looking at for 5 hours a day. She has the face only dog could love… crapping on even. And the sultriness of it made it worse.

"Is this a new student? Just for me?" She said it like it was a good thing or that I was some kind of Christmas present. I'll have to show her how wrong she is.

"Yes, but you might want to keep an extra eye on this one. I can tell he's going to be troublesome and I just met him." Look dude, you can keep 500 eyes on me, you're still not gonna see me coming. However, that troublesome part kind of hurt.. But there was no way I was gonna let anybody else know that.

"Ohhh I can sit him next to the Wattersons. That way I could keep an eye on all three of them," she said, trying to sound smart in front of her boss/lover. So my first day here and I'm sat with the troublemakers. Wait, Watterson?

I looked out toward the class and saw the blue cat I, uh, walked to school with was in the front row sitting next to the fish I saw on the bus. Gumball was staring at a peanut with antlers talk to a floating cloud. I also saw some… interesting people too. I saw a potted plant-I wasn't too sure if it was a guy or a girl or what-, I paper cut-out of a female bear, a weird bull-looking thing-also not sure on gender, and a freaking T-Rex!

Anyway so after Principal Brown and Ms Simian were done flirting, he left.

I swear as soon as he left, Ms Simian's whole demeanor changed. Instead of the not-too-bad-voice-but-still-hard-on-the-ears voice, she had a voice that sounds like she drinks a blend of screws, nuts, bolts, and pretty much any other metal for breakfast. Yeah, it was that bad.

"So, you're my new _student_," she said with the creepiest smile you can think of. Now, all day I've been kissing butt, sucking it up-not like that- and keeping my mouth shut. And it's only like 8:25. Enough is enough.

"You can call me that," I said. Ok, that sounded way cooler in my head but whatever.

"I want you too sit right in front, where I can see you," she said with distaste. I guess that comment made it worse.

I go to my seat next to Gumball, and his fish friend taps me on my shoulder.

"Hi, my name is Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Posei-"

"I don't mean to be rude, but is just Darwin fine?" I ask. I'm not too good at remembering names.

"Sure!" I could tell he has a lot of energy. "And you are?"

"BurnHalo, but you can just call me Burn." The look on his face told me that he was really fascinated by my name. it didn't matter to me, it was just a name.

"So, BurnHalo is it? You can be the first for the oral pop quiz since you're so talkative," she said, trying to embarrass me again. Watch this.

"Question 1: Simplify the expression 3x²+5x-2x²," she said. Isn't this history?

"Ummmm x²+5x?" I wasn't too sure. Algebra isn't my best subject.

"Wrong! It's," she looks at the paper and the smile on her face disappeared. Silent Mode

"You can't see me Ms Simian," I said as I sat back down, with every eye on me. Apparently, nobody has ever shut her up like that. I say she was over due.

**Sorry for lack of hilarity, i'm trying to even out the dialogue and descriptions. Review Plz, PEACE! **


	3. The Encounter

So you would think the rest of class went great after that right? Wrong. Ms Simian went out of her way to make the rest of my class, and the two classes after that, horrible. At least it's time for lunch. I was planning on sitting by myself because I didn't want to draw attention to myself. No such luck.

"So, you're the new kid," a multicolored ball of fuzz asked me, although it was more of a statement than a question.

"Name's Tobias, I'm what you would call a jock," he said while trying to flex his non-existent muscles. He was looking around like he expected someone to be watching him, which was fine because that meant he wasn't flexing at me.

"Yeah, I bet," I muttered under my breath. This guy didn't look tough enough to be a bat-boy, let alone a jock. Before he could say anything, Gumball and Darwin walked up to us. They didn't say anything, but Tobias walked off scowling.

"Dude, what's his problem?" I asked. Great, two enemies in one day.

"I don't know but you need to work on your insults," he said referring to the incident in 1st period.

"Why, they seemed to do the trick." They did…. Right? Now that I think about it, my insults were kinda lame. You can't see me? Who says that? Ughhhhh.

"*sigh* I guess you're right. So you gonna help me or what?" God, I hate asking for help.

"Sure, we ca-"

"Hi Gumball," a female voice said. I turned around and saw a ghost and a peanut with antlers walking/floating up to us. Great, just when I thought I was going to eat my lunch like a good new kid should: alone.

"H-h-h-hey Penny," he stuttered.

"So what's your name," she asked me. I looked over at Gumball. He was staring at Penny while drooling on himself.

"BurnHalo, but you can just call me Burn," I said with a smile.

"Well, Burn, I liked the way you stood up to Ms Simian. I've never seen anybody do that," she said. The love-struck look on Gumball's face disappeared and was with a look of utter disbelief. Oh snap.

"But what about when I ripped up her test and threw water in her face?," he asked.

"Oh! That's right, I totally forgot about that," she said, no doubt making it worse. This girl's gonna make me lose my first friend.

All this time, Darwin hadn't said a word, which was strange cuz he sounded pretty talkative in class. Come to think of it, the emo looking ghost hadn't said anything either. But I couldn't focus on that now.

"Threw water in a teacher's face? How do you forget that? That sounded awesome!" I said trying to get her attention from me and back onto Gumball.

"Yea," she said giggling, "I guess it was pretty cool." Crisis avoided. They continued some conversation about how mean Ms Simian is but I wasn't really paying attention. I felt my pockets and felt my iPod and pulled it out. I put in my earphones and played pressed shuffle. Two minuets into the song and the ghost finally said something.

"What are you listening to?"

"Spirit of the Radio." She looked kinda interested. I guess it's because of the "spirit" part.

"By who?"

"Rush"

"Big Time Rush?"

"No, the progressive rock band." I explained.

"Oh, so you like rock?" She had a peculiar look on her face. I guess she expected me to be listening to that new Kendrick Lamar song or something.

"Yep, so what's your name?" I was kinda ashamed that I hadn't asked earlier.

"Carrie." Just then, the bell rung.

"So what's the next class?" I asked. I was half hoping that the day was over.

"Gym," she said as she flew away.

"I'll see you in class Gumball," Penny said as she walked away.

"I love you Penny," he said and then quickly turned away.

"What?" she said turning around. He wasn't expecting an answer.

"He said he'll see you, you know, in class," I said trying to help him out.

"Thanks man, how do you think so quickly?" he asked after she was out of ear-shot.

"I don't, I just say things and hope for the best a lot," I said as we walked to the locker room.

"Maybe you can teach me how to do that," he said. I thought he was kidding but I looked at him and I could tell he was serious.

"Maybe, but it doesn't always work. I don't know, we'll see."


	4. The T-Rex

**What's up you guys? Did you guys miss me? *crickets*... I'm gonna take that as a yes. I'm sorry i fell of the face of the Earth and i have hundreds of reasons why i didn't continue the story, but i'll spare you guys and just say i got lazy and didn't the story wasn't any good. Anyway here's chapter 4 of Perfectly Broken. **

"Alright class, listen up!" Ms Simian said. "We're going to be starting a new unit today." Great, so that means I don't have to start off behind. I could tell by looking at the gym, with six balls all in one line in the middle, that we were going to be pl-

"We're going to start the Dodge ball Unit today," she said with an evil smile on her face. That didn't look good.

"To choose captains, we're going to have a little test but first, who all would like to be team captains?" I guess the "test" part scared everybody off.

"Ah, Mr. Reagan, thank you for volunteering," she said with that smile still on her face. I hadn't raised my hand.

"Step to the far wall please and face the class." I did as I was told and I realized that I couldn't hear her from here so for all I know she could be telling the class that the dodgeballs were filled with explosives that would explode upon contact. Probably not though. And I might be trippin, but did that T-Rex just smile at me?

All of a sudden I realized the students coming closer with dodgeballs in hand, except for Gumball and Darwin, they lagged behind. I guess they didn't want to see the can of whoop-ass the students thought they were gonna open on me. Gumball gave me thumbs up though so that was encouraging. Upon closer observation, I realized all the girls went to go sit in the bleachers. I guess they didn't want to break a nail or mess up their hair or something silly like that.

All the students stepped to the line. Strangely it was Tobias in the front with an excited looks on their faces. He was probably thinking "Yes! I get to hurt somebody without getting in trouble." That's okay though, he won't be hurting anyone today, except maybe himself. Haha, and Gumball thought my insults were lame.

"Ready…" Alright, here's your chance Halo… great, now I'm calling myself that.

"Aim…" What was this a firing squad?

"…" Just say fire alr-

"FIRE!" Before any of the students could throw a ball, Tobias yelled like he was a Saiyan or something and threw a ball as hard as he could… and missed. He missed so bad I didn't even have to move. The ball hit the wall so hard that it bounced right back and hit Tobias right in the face.

"*whistle* OUT!" Tobias walked away, totally embarrassed. I kinda felt a little-sort of-not really-bad for the guy. Before I could think anything else, I saw the T-Rex step up and whip a ball at me. I would've gotten killed if I hadn't ducked out of the way.

"What the hell dude!" That seemed to make him madder.

"I'm a girl, runt" she said whipping another red rubber ball of fury at me. Her voice was so deep even Tay Zonday couldn't compete with it. **(See what I did there :D)**

I realized that I wouldn't be able to survive *dive* , let alone win, with her in the game. So I had two *duck* options, catch it, or wait *dodge* until it bounces back and hits her. I couldn't throw *swerve* it cuz the ball would never stop on my side and that's just my luck cuz if I *evade* were to ever get a ball, she would be an easy *avoid* target.

As I was cheating death, I realized that none of the other kids were throwing any balls. Then it hit me. This is what they *do the Neo* were talking about before the game. Their strategy was to just let Daisy the Dino throw because if any of them were to throw, I would catch it and eliminate their best player. This didn't look good….

Xxxx 5 Minuets Later xxxX

"Just hit him already Tina!" So that's her name. Well, it's better than what I thought it was. Anyway it was down to me and her now. Tina was starting to tire out so I was able to pick up dodgeballs and, with the element of surprise, eliminated 4 players. That's when things got a little difficult.

See, when it was just Tina it was easy cause she moved a little slow and I could read her movements. When her teammates started to play, I had to read her movements and avoid getting hit by the other team at the same time. After I eliminated the rest of the team minus Tina, I was getting tired. I underestimated her speed; she was faster than I thought she would be. So instead of easily hitting her and winning the game, I had to duck out of the way to avoid her counter-attack. This game is much harder than I originally thought it was.

At this point, everybody not playing had formed a crowd in the bleachers. It was like the movie –CENSORED- (**sorry, copyright infringement ya know?**)

Wait, I just thought of something. If I throw it and she catches it I'm out right? Then I formulated like the hundredth plan this game.

"What's wrong Tina? You seem a little tired. Then again, you wouldn't be able to hit me fully rested," I taunted. And, just as I had hoped, she picked up a dodgeball, roared, and hurled them as hard as she could, which wasn't too hard because she was so tired.

"Wow Tina, that all you got?" I said, pushing her further. I picked up the ball and put it behind me, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"You better watch yourself new kid!" I heard from the bleachers.

"You gonna take that Tina?!"

"Finish him off girl!" It was nice to know I had some support.

"YOU GOT THIS HALO!"

"C'MON HALO!"

I turned and saw a group of people, including Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Carrie, and a bunch of other kids. I shook my head. I couldn't lose focus.

"Halo? That's your name? Hahah-HAHAHAHA." Tina said. Great, now I'm a laughing stock.

"Well it's better than Tina the T-Rex," I said, albeit, a little less confident. Didn't matter though. It pissed her off anyway. She threw another ball at me. But, instead of dodging **(or any of synonyms listed above :D)** I took the ball that was behind me, and deflected the ball into the air on the other side. Tina then looked up, attempting to catch it. That was her mistake.

I crow-hopped (**for those of you who don't know what that is, it's kinda like the thing you do in PE called a gallop.) **and threw the ball still in my hand as hard as I could. The only thing Tina could do was look down and get hit with not only the ball I threw at her, but also the ball I threw in the air, which wasn't apart of the plan but whatever.

As soon as I hit her, people started rushing from the crowd at walked out of the gym, carrying me on their shoulders, still chanting my name… ok that's not what really happened. As soon as I hit her, everyone went silent. Then the bell rung, and everybody walked off like nothing happened. Like I didn't singlehandedly take out a whole class in a dodgeball game. Well, that's life I suppose. Tina got up and muttered, "Punk" as she walked by.

"Dude! You beat the hell out of her," Gumball said, walking over with the group of kids that were cheering me on.

"Haha thanks man," I said while bumping fist."

"Yeah! You were, like, amazing!" said a floating cloud. She looked nice enough. " Oh, I forgot, Burn, this is Masami," Gumball said pointing to the cloud.

"Nice to meet you, I'm BurnHalo," I said with a smile.

"That's Bobert," he said pointing to a robot. "Carmen and Alan." He nodded at a cactus and a balloon. "And that's pretty much the whole gang," he said.

"Gang?"

"Yeah dude," Darwin said. "You're one of us now."

**Alright, well i hope you enjoyed. I won't take as long to update anymore, i promise. Til next time, PEACE!**


End file.
